Secret Garden
by Xianthra17
Summary: Everyone have their own secret... My first ever Yuri... Needs more polishing... hope you enjoy...


Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**_ The challenge I gave myself the moment I started writing Yaoi is finally done. My challenge was to write a Yuri-themed story. I read that Yuri doesn't really mean that both parties should be in love. It is stated that Yuri can focus on either the sexual, the spiritual, or the emotional aspect of the involved parties. So this came to life. I never knew I can actually come up with a story like this. I hope to get some reviews on this. Thank you for reading this oneshot. I hope it came out okay._

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Garden<strong>

Many people have their own personal secrets. Secrets that you can't even tell your best friend. Secrets that you will tend to carry until death. I have a secret like that. Something I have kept silent for years now. This happened unexpectedly. I don't know how it started, but it occurred. Maybe because of the Sake that accompanied us caused this. I wasn't offended, just awed. I think I will never have the courage to open this subject up to anyone alive. I will cherish this memory forever. A memory deep in me that made me complete, made me who I am today. My story started 4 years ago. I was young and I was free.

It was a cool afternoon. I just arrived from a mission and was on my way to the Hokage tower. I was planning to submit my report before going home. As I reached the gates, I was greeted by the guards. I greeted them back. It was good to be home. I walked slowly, savoring the peaceful ambiance of the village. "Hey Hinata! Welcome back!" I heard Chouji call from behind me. I turned around and bowed. He was with Ino who was smiling as she greeted me. They were such a lovely couple to see. Opposites in personalities but very much in love. I was happy for them. They've been going strong for months now.

I continued to walk and passed by Shikamaru who was showing Sasuke a map. Sasuke looked up at me and nodded. I nodded back. Sasuke looked peaceful now, much more that he did when we were younger. Maybe, his coming back to the village did him good. I quickly turned over the corner and the gates to the Hokage tower was now visible. I entered it and was met by Tenten who was sitting at the receiving area. She was rendering her services as the Hokage's temporary secretary while she was still mission-less. She smiled and motioned for me to go in. I realized that the Hokage was in his office.

I gently knocked the ruby red doors and heard a faint 'come in'. I came in and bowed before the Hokage, Kakashi who was busy signing some papers. He looked up and his visible eye smiled at me. He asked me about my mission and I answered him back and gave my scroll. I was soon dismissed, much to my appreciation. It was really warm and I felt all sticky and dusty from my travel. I bade Tenten goodbye and left the tower. I was excited to go home. When I reached 18, I asked my father if I could live on my own. He agreed, after I have proven to him that I was trustworthy. He was after all, busy training my younger sister.

I arrived at my apartment. It had a room, a bathroom, a small kitchen and an open space that served as my living room. My bedroom was small compared to my room at the Hyuuga Mansion, but it served me well. It was my own personal space. A place I can call my own. I unlocked the door and removed my shoes. All I wanted to do right now was take a bath and sleep. I haven't had any sleep in two days. I went to the bathroom and opened the faucet. As I waited for the pail to fill up, I undressed and threw my soiled clothes in my laundry basket. My hair was frizzed up from the harsh winds in Suna.

I filled the dipper and poured water over me. I shivered, but the cold water felt wonderful. I poured an ample amount of shampoo and began to lather it unto my hair. I had to shampoo twice to get rid of the dust and frizziness of my hair. Maybe I need to cut my hair back to it's shoulder length. I will have to think about that. After I rinsed my hair, I wrapped it in a towel and began to scrub my body. I saw a couple of bruises, nothing alarming. My mission was actually pretty easy. I have improved my fighting skills through the years and I am proud of myself for achieving that. I finally finished my bath. Now I can relax on my bed.

I toweled myself dry and got dressed. I combed my hair and decided to sit for a while until it dries up before I go to sleep. It was still too early to sleep and I was a bit hungry. I then remembered that I didn't have any supplies in my pantry. I then decided that my hunger wasn't easy to ignore. So I left my apartment and went to the nearest grocery store. It was just around the corner. I will have to buy something filling but easy to prepare. I decided to just buy some bread and do my cooking tomorrow. I was more tired than I was hungry. So I quickly changed my direction and went to the bakery across the street.

I saw my favorite red-bean paste dumplings. I smiled and bought half a dozen. The man who watched over the bakery gave me an extra dumpling, much to my delight. On my way home, I couldn't stop myself from eating one of the sweet treat. When I reached home, I was quiet surprised to see Sakura by my door. She wasn't looking that good. She had deep circles under her eyes and it looked like she'd been crying. "Hinata, can I stay here for tonight?" she asked me, her voice was hoarse. I nodded and opened the door. She went it and sniffled a bit. I wonder what made her cry so hard.

Sakura and I weren't the best of friends. Well, we know each other. Our friendship level is okay... you could rate it around 6 or 7 in the range of 10. It was s surprise that a sober Sakura would need my help in any way. As far as I could recall, she and Ino were best of friends despite their constant bickering. Sakura sat on one of the folding chairs and stared silently on the floor. I didn't know how to break the ice. I felt nervous. But I needed to help my friend. I mustered all my courage and asked "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" I said, hoping that my voice sounded more sincere than I was scared.

She looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. As far as I can remember, Sakura already gave up chasing Sasuke years before. I hope this isn't boy problems, for I really don't have any advice regarding that topic. "Hinata... one of my patients died..." she said in a low whisper. I bit my lower lip. I forgot how dedicated Sakura was in her medical field. "I did everything I could... but I failed..." she sniffled as her emerald eyes started brimming up with tears again. I moved and smoothed her back "Sakura-chan... I'm sorry..." was all I could express. "Where did I go wrong?" she asked as she started to sob.

She continued to pour her anger and disappointments in life. I listened and learned that she had been caring for the patient who died for months now. She was an elderly woman who lost her husband and son during the last ninja war. Sakura learned to love the woman as a mother. I felt her sadness. I lost my mother after Hanabi was born. I just noticed that Sakura was carrying a bottle and based on it's label it was Sake. I didn't really know that Sakura would drink. Maybe she just did it to forget her problems temporarily and get some sleep. My father used to drink so he could sleep at night.

Soon Sakura placed the half-full bottle in my hand. "Drink with me, Hinata..." she whispered as her words slurred. I looked at the content and realized that there was still enough for a couple of more shots. Afraid to offend my friend, I poured the contents into a cup and drank it. I felt instantly warm all over. I am not used to drinking, but this is not my first time to taste Sake. Sakura took the bottle and gave it a long chug. I watched in amusement. She reminded me of Lady Tsunade. I really couldn't understand how the strong-willed Sakura crumbled down into this sober form. Problems can really change a person dramatically.

I ended up taking at least 8 shots. I had to blink a couple of times to get a clear vision. Sakura was obviously drunk. She was already groggy and was half-asleep on the table. I got up and half-carried-half-dragged her into my room. Maybe tomorrow she will be fine. My bed can carry two people, so I decided to let her sleep on the wall's side. At least I will be sure that she won't fall off the bed. I went to look for a change of clothes for her. I am sure my clothes will fit her, she is slimmer than I am. I found a clean cotton shirt and some cotton pajamas. She should be sleeping by now after the amount of tears she shed earlier.

As I reached my room I noticed that Sakura was snoring softly. She was curled up in a ball. I placed the clothes near her feet and went to get a hand towel and some water. I knelt before her and started to clean her tear-stained cheeks gently. It was my first time to see this soft side of Sakura. I was used to see her all charged up and ready to fight. It was an eye opener for me. I now understood that people always have their second side trapped somewhere. I was glad that Sakura trusted me to see this side of her personality. I started to remove the buttons on her shirt. I felt myself blush, for I haven't done this to anyone... not even Hanabi.

I successfully removed her shirt. She was wearing a pale pink bra with tiny pearls. It was pretty and it seemed to have a nice fit on her. I dressed her up with the loose cotton shirt I prepared earlier for her. I got up and went to remove her sandals and her skirt and leggings. I quickly replaced the removed items with the pajamas. She didn't even move. She just continued to snore and mumble un-comprehensive things from time to time. I returned the basin back to the kitchen and decided to call it a day. I yawned, removed my bra and went to my bed. I was so tired and all my bodily energy was used up for the day.

I knew I fell asleep immediately as soon as my back hit the soft covers of my bed. I was awakened when I felt something heavy drape over my hips and thighs. I then realized that it was Sakura. I remembered that she was sleeping over due to her drunkenness. I tried to concentrate on going back to sleep. I felt Sakura move closer. She threw her arm over my chest and hugged me tightly. She snuggled on my neck. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. She started to murmur again. I really couldn't make out what she was saying. I tried to move away from her by sliding out of her grasp. I hope she won't wake up.

As I was about to successfully slide away, her eyes opened. I stared into her eyes and realized that she was still asleep, for her eyes were blurry. I began to whisper to her, hoping that her conscious mind would awaken her senses. "Sakura-chan... go back to sleep. Everything is alright. Don't worry anymore." I whispered and tried to calm her. She gave me a smile "Don't be coy, Sasuke..." she mumbled. I smiled. So she still dreams of Sasuke until now. It was different when you look at the un-conscious side of a sleeping person. I knew that their deepest, darkest desires emerge when their guard is at it's lowest point.

I tried to slowly remove myself from her embrace. What happened in the next couple of minutes will forever be embedded in my memory and my life. Sakura rolled on top of me and gave me a low whisper. Her words came out as clear as if she shouted them to me. I forgot to breathe for a couple of seconds. 'Take me...' was what she said. I didn't know what to do. I have no experience in this aspect. I never had a boyfriend at my age. I tried to look at her to see if she was awake, at least I would understand if she was just playing around. But her eyes were still closed. I never expected Sakura to have a different case of sleepwalking.

Before I could make any movement, it happened. She kissed me. I was too shocked. My mind was taking it's time to bring the knowledge into my brain. I couldn't kiss her back. My mind was telling me that this is wrong. She was my friend. And she was a girl, for Kami's sake! But I didn't seem to have the strength to push her away. The way her soft lips moved on my lips was starting to give me a different sensation. A feeling that I never experienced in my life. I was actually enjoying the feel of her lips on me. I felt warmth envelope all over me. It was insane, but I was beginning to enjoy her sweet lips.

She wasn't that heavy. She felt soft and warm. I soon felt her hands move as she supported herself with her knees and legs. She lowered her lips to my neck. Goosebumps started to form on my arms. I felt her lick the skin on the hollow of my throat. Her fingers felt hot and burning against my cotton shirt. She found her way under my shirt and began massaging my left breast. I gasped. Nobody has ever done that to me. I didn't even had the chance to try and touch myself. I must really be the odd one. I never had the need to pleasure myself. This aspect in my life is yet to be explored. And it is indeed being explored right now.

Sakura was... I guess, knowledgeable. I couldn't compare her with anyone and I really don't have anyone to compare her with. She is more knowledgeable compared to me. The reason why I said that is because whatever she was doing right now was giving me pleasures and reactions I never expected to feel. Sakura continued to gently suck and lick my neck and collarbone. She still had her eyes closed as she was doing this and was still murmuring. 'You smell good...' she whispered, her voice hoarse and filled with lust. "Sakura-chan..." was all I could say before another moan escaped my lips as she thumbed my nipple.

I knew we had to stop this. This is not good. But I felt all my hesitations and fear leave my senses. I was just left with one thing... LUST. I was aroused. I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was awake and I was aware of what was happening. Sakura began massaging my breast, gently cupping and squeezing it. I felt something deep in me twitch. I bit my lower lip to prevent me from moaning as Sakura continued to fondle my breast. She pushed my shirt up, revealing my breasts. I shivered as the cool evening breeze passed and caressed my throbbing nipples. My body didn't cooperate with what my mind wanted to do.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. This has to stop. No matter how much I wanted this to happen, I still respected her as my friend. With trembling hands, I pushed Sakura away. She rolled off to the corner of the bed. I sat up, breathing hard through my mouth. I looked at Sakura and was glad that she was still asleep. I left the bed and went to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face to awaken me. I stared at the mirror and realized that I was flushed. For the first time in my life I took time to study my face. I have never spent time in front of the mirror to inspect what I have become as a woman.

I closed the bathroom door. I went back to the mirror and stared. I was looking at a woman, not the timid girl I was. I touched my face and let my fingers run through my jaw to my neck. My skin was as smooth as silk, a trait my sister and I inherited from our mother. I still felt my abdomen heavily throbbing. I had to end this. I had to finish what Sakura started though I didn't know how. I need to try or else this pain in me will get worse. I was alone. No one was here. I can do this. I must do this. I took a deep breath and slowly undressed. I felt excitement flow through my veins.

I walked away from the mirror. I didn't want to see what I was doing. All I wanted was to feel it. My hands were warm as I slowly caressed my breast. It felt heavy. I softly touched the nipple. Goosebumps started to decorate my skin. I continued to stroke my breasts, adding a bit pressure in the process. I tried to sustain the moan that wanted to escape my lips. I felt warm all over. It was a new experience for me. I never considered myself sexy in anyway. But I love the feel of my warm hand over my breast. I didn't know if what I am doing is a sin or anything against my morals. I was too carried away to notice.

I felt myself burning. I didn't know what to do, but my hands moved as if they have their own life. I touched myself and gasped. I never expected that I was wet. I brushed my fingers slowly on my wetness and I gasped. It felt good. And I wanted more. It seemed like a difficult task. I realized it would be easier and more satisfactory if I was lying down. But someone was on my bed. I looked at the bathroom floor and shivered at the thought of me lying down there on the cold tiles. I was confused and dazed. I wanted to much to continue what I am doing, but I was confused where and how to do it.

I suddenly heard the door clicked. I realized I didn't lock it. "Hinata?" Sakura called out sleepily. She looked at me and her eyes opened wider. I remembered I was naked. "Ah... ano... Sakura-chan... I..." I stammered as I blushed. I was ashamed. Sakura found me in a very embarrassing situation. I started to pick my clothes up but Sakura stopped me. Her hand grip stopped me from moving. I stared at my feet. I couldn't look at her. "Hinata look at me..." she whispered as she tilted my chin up. My lavender eyes met her emerald orbs. She smiled at me. "Let me help you..." she whispered.

I became speechless. Sakura led me out of the bathroom and made me sit on my bed. She looked at me and smiled. I knew she was awake. Was she awake earlier as well? I had to ask her but I didn't know how. As if by chance she answered my doubts "Are you mad at me for touching you?" she asked. "Y-you were aware of that?" I asked. "I thought I was dreaming. I dreamt of Sasuke, like I always do. But it was different earlier. I may be drunk, but I am still conscious. I was aware I kissed you." she explained as she caressed my cheek. "Sakura-chan..." I whispered. I didn't know what to tell her.

She cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and melted as her lips moved with my own. She gently made me lie down. I was getting breathless with what she was doing. "S-sakura..." I trembled as I felt her sweet mouth on my left breast, licking my nipple. "Hmnnn?" she murmured as she began sucking my breast. I shivered and a soft moan escaped my lips. She looked at me and smiled. "Have you ever had... uhm, have you ever been intimate with anyone Hinata?" she asked. I shook my head. "You know I haven't Sakura-chan... have you?" I asked and she responded my query with a smile.

I was confused but thrilled. All the things happening to me right now was unexplainable, but I felt every second of it. I know my mind was telling me to stop, but my heart was begging me to go on. I will just to put my hesitations aside. I will think about the consequences of this act later. If this is the only thing missing in my life so I can feel completion, then go on with it. I looked at Sakura and gave out a small smile. She smiled back. Our eyes communicated. Miraculously, I understood her and she seemed to be able to read my mind as well. I wanted this. I needed this.

She pulled me up so I can sit. She sat in front of me. We were facing each other. She remove her shirt and as well as her bra. She was beautiful in my eyes. She smiled and moved closer. Without another word, she kissed me and I kissed her back. I honestly didn't know what to do so I decided to copy her move. She must have understood that I knew nothing in the realms of love making. She stopped and told me to lie on my bed. I did as asked. I was so entranced by her. What was about to happen didn't need love. We were in a mutual agreement and the body now became more powerful than the conscious mind.

I closed my eyes the moment I felt her warm lips on my own. Sakura's lips were like everywhere. She left my lips and began kissing my jawline down to my neck. A moan left my mouth and I swear I could feel Sakura smile against my skin. She slowly made her way to my collarbone and soon she reached my breasts. I bit my lower lip to prevent me from moaning some more. "Let it go Hinata..." she murmured, her voice hot against my exposed skin. I was afraid to touch her... I wanted her not to neglect my other breast. I was getting delirious. I felt warm all over. I felt my body burning as if I was with high fever.

I decided to just let my feeling teach me. My hands moved and I touched Sakura's hair. It felt so soft as I ran my finger through it. "S-ssakura-chan... can you... suck a bit..uhm, harder... please..." I pleaded. I wanted to cover my mouth. I never expected to say those words. But they came out beautifully that Sakura smiled "That's it, tell me what you want" she murmured. I know I was going crazy, but I finally found the courage to tell her what I wanted. "S-sakura, don't forget the other one." I said as I placed my hand on my other breast and gave it a soft squeeze. It felt undeniably good.

She moved and was now on top of me. Our lips met and our tongues danced. I was glad I was learning these with someone I know. It was a good learning experience for me. I felt her hands move about, exploring my body in a way I haven't done in my existence. I was a bit disappointed when she stopped kissing and petting me. She was above me on all fours. "Why did you stop? Where are you going?" I asked her. She smiled and crawled backwards. She then touched the most sensitive part of my body, making me blush. "You are ready Hinata-chan." she whispered with a smile.

I honestly didn't know what she meant by me being ready. I tried to talk to her to move away, but she was planning something. I swear to Kami that I never watched or read anything associated with kinky sex. The only information I have about sex is the reproduction part, thanks to my medical education. I could feel my heart pounding loudly, it was exhilarating. I looked at her and waited for whatever she was going to do. "Relax Hinata..." she whispered. I nodded. I blinked a couple of times, adjusting my eyes so that I can clearly see what she was planning for us.

I watched her, but my position was making it difficult for me to see whatever she was planning to do to me. I tried to get up but she stopped me. "Don't get up. Just close your eyes Hinata." she ordered. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The pulsating pain in my abdomen was getting worse. I felt Sakura's warm hands on my knees. She pushed my knee, allowing me to open up before her. I felt a finger run across my slit. I gasped. "Beautiful..." she murmured. I felt her sliding her finger in me. I just froze there, hoping I won't embarrass myself. I was so nervous with what was going to happen.

I still haven't opened my eyes. I felt her move and I can sense her moving on top of me again. "You are beautiful Hinata..." she whispered as she planted a teasing kiss on my lips. I kissed her back. We continued to kiss as her finger continued to move. She then added another finger in me. It wasn't painful, it tickled actually. I soon relaxed and my breathing became even. I think she noticed that I was already calm. She stopped kissing me and whispered to my ear "Tell me if it hurts..." her voice was soft and low. I nodded and readied myself. I had the strangest feeling that something huge was going to happen.

She slipped another finger in, which made me cringe. It was getting uncomfortable. Her hand moved a bit faster, more fiercer than before. Her free hand fondled my breast. I felt goosebumps growing back on my skin. I was fully aware of my body parts and her thumb would brush against my clit as her slender fingers moved in and out of me... deeper and deeper. I was gasping for air. My body was on fire. She gently squeezed my breast and sucked on the other. I moaned with pleasure. "Delightful, isn't it Hinata?" she asked. She was breathing low as well. I knew she was turned on like me.

She continued to touch and taste me all over. I was going delirious again. I couldn't think anymore. I opened my legs wider, allowing her more access to myself. "Ss-sakura..." I groaned. "Yes?" she asked as she inhaled. "F-faster... haahh... please..." I begged. I needed her to go faster or else I would die. The bursting feeling in me was getting more intense and uncontrollable. I wanted to burst. I thought that I would explode. Her fingers slid in and out of me along with my juices, making each move loose my breath and my sanity. She knew what was good for me. She just knew what to do to please my inexperienced body.

She played with my breasts with her hand and her tongue. Her warm breath fanned over my exposed chest. She kept putting her fingers in and out of me with gentle force, sending currents of pleasure all over my body. "Sakura!" I exclaimed as I felt my insides burst. I shivered. My knees felt weak that it trembled. I finally opened my eyes and looked at her. She was smiling at me and her emerald eyes were shinning brightly. She moved and kissed my forehead. "It was beautiful Hinata. I can't imagine I came as you did. It was wonderful." she told me as she looked straight into my eyes.

She got up and went to wash her hands. I looked around and pulled my balnket to cover my nakedness. I didn't know what to say or do. I waited for her to come back to bed. She did after drying her hands. We remained silent, each feeling the other. "Sakura..." I whispered. Sakura held my hand "Don't worry about it Hinata. What happened to us was wonderful. I am glad that you trusted me." she told me. I nodded. I understood. We were both consenting adults and we both were aware of what happened. I tried to feel my heart for any regret. But I never found any and I was glad.

We fell asleep, all cuddled in my bed. She left that morning. I started to look at life in a different perspective now. It's been 4 years now and that one magical night will always be embedded in my heart and in my mind. We still see each other in town. Her smiles always had a hidden message for me. I didn't dare to open the topic up with her. I was content. And now as I ready myself for my wedding, I am putting this last entry in. I will be burning this written evidence. I am finally free from the deep need of telling someone how beautiful friendship can be. A kind of friendship built with trust and decorated with lust. An experience worth a lifetime.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Forgive me for my Yuri... it was my first time...<strong> XD<br>**


End file.
